The Maelstrom of a Thousand Blades
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: One-Shot: The Consequences of a Leader have come back to haunt him as everything he held dear is destroyed and laid to waste around him. The path to self-righteousness is paved with the wicked deeds of a Hokage, and the King has come to put him in his place.
1. The End of it all

**Hey guys, and welcome to my newest One-shot and let me tell you I've been excited to put this out for awhile now.**

**But the reason I've decided to put this out now is to both Celebrate the Unveiling of the Playstation 4 which you can be damned sure I'll be there with cash in hand to buy the damn thing when its released to the public. :P**

**The second is to honor the now 7 year in development Final Fantasy Versus XIII, and seeing as its been long enough they should unveil the game soon after the Playstation show which shall start at 11 P.M UK time if I'm correct.**

**(Glares at Square Enix CEO) You better do it asshole! Or else...(Summons a thousands of blades all pointing at every vital organ)**

**You die!**

**(Turns to the readers) Now here's just a little taste of what's to come in the future! Enjoy!**

**The Maelstrom of a Thousand Blades**

Uzumaki Natsumi stared with her sad violet eyes at the sight before her, her long gold hair fluttered in the wind as the smoke. Her face was set in a forlorn expression as she beheld the battle before her. The scent of blood, filled her nose as the carnage was laid down before her. Death filled the sight as the countless bodies of hundreds of shinobi laid strewn on the ground as multiple blades of all sizes and shapes pierced into them while others had been dismembered. Her eyes glanced to her left to see the once great village of Konohagakure reduced to complete rubble.

Then the sounds of battle caused her to look to her right, and what she saw tore at her heartstrings. The test of both her loyalty to the village was pushed to limit as her love for the one who caused all this chaos was colliding.

She looked on, watched unable to do anything less as she watched from the sidelines as the battle of the ages was waged on the battlefield of once lay Konoha's symbolic forests, now a giant battlefield of craters, and millions of blades piercing the ground.

**Battlefield**

Namikaze Minato, father of Uzumaki Natsumi glared with complete and utter loathing for the man before. The source of all this chaos stood before him, the storm that had swept from all the four corners of the Elemental Nations walked toward him. The cause of all his troubles and failures glared back at him with glowing crimson eyes.

Gripping the handle of his Hiraishin Kunai he narrowed his icy blue eyes at the man before him.

''Why the glare Namikaze? Are you angry at me? Do you hate me? Is it because I've taken everything you held dear, and crushed it in my hands? Or perhaps its because I've foiled every plan you ave tried to conjure, and there it back in your face? What is it, Namikaze?'' the man asked causing Minato grip the kunai tighter till his knuckles turned white.

''Don't you dare speak to me like that! Everything I've done was for Konoha's greatness, and if that meant sacrificing a life or two then I would do it again, and again! But I guess I can't expect you to understand, can I Naruto!?'' he yelled before vanishing in a yellow flash. Then sparks flew as the smoke swirled outward as a shockwave hit the ground causing it to crack. When the smoke cleared it revealed Minato struggling in a stalemate against another man.

This man looked like his identical twin in all aspects except for the fact his hair was longer with bangs fall over his eyes. His skin was paler and his crimson eyes stared back stoically into the icy ones of Namikaze Minato. Marred on his cheeks was six whisker-like marks, but they seemed faded. He was dressed in all black with a black overcoat with the Uzumaki Clan symbol embedded into the back.

Seemingly without effort Naruto pushed Minato back causing him to skid back a few feet as the faint shimmering of transparent blades surrounded him. Gazing at the angered Hokage, Naruto merely raised his hand causing the blades to spin around him before they came to halt.

''You say I don't understand what sacrifice means its funny when you say that when all my life I've been used as a means of sacrificial means. You ripped me from Kushina's womb and sacrificed me too the Kyuubi, you sacrificed me to the villagers, and turned me into a scapegoat for their abuse. You used me, and once I started to show an ounce of power you tried to kill me. But now that sacrifice you were so afraid of has now come back to put you of your misery. It's a good thing Kushina saw the true monster that you are, and joined me and now I just have to reclaim the last thing that you have manipulated for so long.'' Minato's eyes only narrowed at Naruto's word before his felt shock come over him when he saw Naruto move.

Naruto swung out his hand causing the swords to pointed toward Minato before he flicked his finger.

Then Minato felt a sense of foreboding come to him, and before he could use his Hiraishin he felt the blades shoot toward him. Quickly he used his technique as his flesh started gain multiple slashes, and in time as he flashes away thousands of blades pierced the ground where he once stood.

Appearing a few yards away he was unprepared for Naruto appear infront of him with a bastard sword already in mid-swing. Unable to dodge in time he put two kunai up to block the attack. Hen blade slammed into his kunai he felt his kunai crack under the pressure before he was sent skidding a few yards.

Hen he heard something that caused his blood to run cold...

''Time you perished from this world Namikaze, witness the power of a King.'' he raised his hand to the sky, and with but a single word Naruto spoke the last word Minato heard before his vision was flooded in white.

''_Excalibur_''

On the sidelines Natsumi watched in awe as the sky was torn asunder as a giant glowing white blade of divine beauty came down. It dwarfed the size of anything that she had ever seen Naruto used before. She watched as the mountains were reduced to rubble as it came down upon Namikaze without stopping.

Then her vision to went white...

**End**

**Just a preview of whats to come, and no this is not the true title of my future story just something I came up with :P**

**Tell me what you guys think...**

**Now gonna take a short nap...**


	2. Author's Note

**Just letting everyone know that I am currently working on the new story based off this one-shot awhile ago I said I would, and with news of Final Fantasy XII versus becoming Final Fantasy XV and close to complete I will get to work on the story.**

**It may very well end up different to how Naruto in the one-shot was portrayed just to let you know.**

**Later**


End file.
